Forbidden Fruits
by CherryFlower05
Summary: The war between the blood feeders and the humans continue. One from each side fell in love and a forbidden love was formed. Short warning there are characters death but still a happy ending.


Forbidden Fruits

Summary: The war between the blood feeders and the humans continue. One from each side fell in love and a forbidden love was formed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Again another fan art inspired one shot. This is obviously a vampire vs. human. The fan art behind this one was 'Drown in it' by PropertyoftheUchiha.

Keys:

_**Sasuke talking **_

**Sakura talking**

_Flashback_

_He's the predator and she's the prey_

_She's the hunter and he's the target_

_Two completely different worlds_

_Two completely different persons_

_Both forbidden fruits_

Bodies littered the ground and the foul smell of decay filled the lungs of the young huntress. However she was use to it. She was use to the foul smell, the blood and the eyes wide open in fright as death flashed before their eyes. A clicking sound climbed its way into the atmosphere as she reloaded her gun with sliver bullets.

She was surprised to find a woman bathing in her own pool of blood. There was always blood but never this much. The huntress best guess was the leech refused to have this woman's blood instead he chose to snap her neck and leave her there to bleed. She looked carefully at the woman. She had an uneven cut red rose hair and feared filled cherry pop eyes. Not too far from the body was a thick frame black glasses. The huntress passed her hand over the woman's eyes and then got up. It was time to do her job.

She walked into the building ready to do what she did best.

Dead lifeless bodies surrounded him. He had had his filled and yet he felt so empty. He had just awakened from his long one hundred years of sleep and his hunger was something he really couldn't control at the moment. His pale body was bathed in red and then he smelt it. This delicious filling smell. It was flora like a cherry blossom with a mixture of lavender and others flowers. It was addicting and he had to sink his fangs into it.

The huntress made it around the corner. Inside the old dilapidated mansion was worse than outside as very inch was covered with dead bodies. She saw a large wooden door with a symbol carved into it. She passed her fingers over it when the door creaked open. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at whatever was going to greet her.

He looked up at the opening door and his black pools landed on the huntress. She was in full black and almost as pale as him. He noted the gun in her hands despite the fact that her scent was clouding up his mind. He took in her physical appearance. She had a short crop of pink hair and glowing jade eyes. His onyx eyes bled red.

She gasped her body stopped functioning. She was no longer in control. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked straight into a ruby eyes.

"_Don't! Move away!" _she commanded herself.

Yet she kept walking. He was seated on the ground with one leg propped up and the other folded under him. She crawled closer to him and even in her dull lifeless jade eyes he saw her fighting for control. His slim pale fingers touched her neck. He could feel her steady beat at his fingertips. He was taken aback by the fact that her pulse was not racing like so many of her kind did under his power. She was calm and collected and it intrigued him more than he liked. He opened his mouth letting his fangs protrude out and his breath fan its way around her neck. He moved in closer and then just inches way, he stopped.

"_Sinner." _A voice whispered.

He growled and smashed her gun shattering it to pieces. He looked at his palm that had touched the sliver and hissed as he waited for it to heal. The skin knitted itself together and the injury was gone. He passed his fingers through some of her locks before breaking his control and catching her unconscious body. He carried her out and then rested her in one of the rooms on a cold bed and left.

This was their first meeting.

_**After meeting you**_

_**I couldn't get you out of my mind**_

_**Your scent had me drunk**_

_**I needed to see your jade eyes.**_

Their second meeting was his own fault but he needed to get drunk on her scent once more. He needed it. He hunted her down until it was late December and the snow had covered the usual blood stained grounds. She was dressed in a full white coat looking as pure and completely untainted. He was with a young man with spiked blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. He found out the boy was named Naruto from when she called him out and her name- this new prey he craved after- was Sakura. Naruto gave off a smell of a mutt –as he put it. He didn't like it. It made her smell different and it disgusted him. Once Sakura was only he crawled down.

She wasn't surprise when she saw him and already had a new gun in her hands ready for the kill. His eyes glowed red once again and she was his helpless puppet. He didn't take full control this time and allowed her the ability to speak.

"Remember me?" his musical voice asked. "Unfortunately." Sakura spat out. His hands caressed her neck and he bent his head down. Sakura waited for the sound of his fangs sinking into her neck but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of cool- not cold- lips pressed against her neck. Her cheeks heated up for the first time in years and he smirked when he realized that he was the one who had done that. Her fingers played with the ends of her hair and then he set her free. She felt on her knees breathing heavily. In a blink of an eye he was gone again.

**After meeting you**

**I found you were different**

**You didn't take a bit**

**And I felt the need to find you again**

Sakura sought him out after that and just like him, she had become addicted. She found him feeding on an animal which was a shocked her. She knew vampires only fed on animals when they refuse to drink human blood.

"Why?" she asked him. He looked at her with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Sakura walked closer to him. This time he wasn't controlling her. She removed her black gloves and brushed her fingers against the sides of his mouth. The blood painted her finger and his eyes watched it with lust. His fingers wrapped themselves around her small wrist and he brought her hand on his mouth.

"You _should_ be scared…." A voice told her.

"…but I'm **not**." Sakura answered back.

His tongue brushed against the fingers and Sakura let him clean her fingers of the red liquid. Strangely although he could have easily taken her blood he never did.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered.

He chuckled and buried his head in the crook of her neck. His breath covered her neck and her breath caught in her throat.

"Sasuke."

They kept meeting after that. They were officially addicted to each other. They couldn't stay away because in the end they would crawl back to each other. Sasuke found out that she was alone. That rogue vampires killed her family and that was why she became a huntress. Sasuke was alone as well. His own blood killed his family and Sasuke killed him.

Sasuke helped her in her hunting and he officially stopped feeding on humans.

She learned to enjoy his company. It gave her a new life and Sasuke as well. They completed each other.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked Sasuke. This was a question that has been plaguing her mind since she realized Sasuke had stopped reading on human. As usual his head was buried in the crook of her neck filling himself with a scent. "You." He breathed out. He heard her pulse race and smirked into her neck.

"Stop smirking Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura said and that just made him smirk even more. He pinned her down and Sasuke watched her shocked jade eyes. So many other women had added that 'kun' to his name but when Sakura said it, it sounded right. Her sweet innocent voice was meant to say his name and only his like that. "Keep calling me that." Sasuke breathed into her neck.

Sasuke realized how strong he was being able to ignore his lust to sink his fangs into her neck. All he needed was her sweet flora smell and that kept him contented. Old emotions resurfaced themselves in his body. Possessiveness was definitely the first. It was a racing heat running through his body. A want to break anyone to touch what was his. He remembered clearly when Sakura had gotten herself surrounded and one of his kinds was going to sink their fangs in what was his.

_Sasuke wrapped his hand around the vampire's pale neck. Sasuke was already bathed in blood after he had finished off the vamp friends._

"_Get your claws off her." Sasuke hissed out. The vampire looked at Sasuke ready to lash out at him for interrupting his meal when he saw the blood red eyes._

"_Close your eyes Sakura." Sasuke ordered as he watched her jade eyes disappear behind close lids. His fangs extracted and his bit down on the vampire's neck ripping out its wind pipe. The vampire's ashes then blew away in the wind and Sasuke growled out, "Don't touch what's mine."_

Of course there were always problems in their little relationship. When other vampires found out about Sakura and Sasuke they were far from please. Sasuke had failed to mention to Sakura that he was one of the pure bloods and him refusing to take a human's blood was a disgrace among his kind. They started to hunt Sakura down which was more than she could handle. They believed that by killing her, Sasuke would stop disgracing them and everything will go back to normal however that showed how much they didn't know about Sasuke. Their actions only fueled his rage and he swore that he will always protect Sakura.

Sakura herself found emotions that she forgot she had resurfacing. Worry, every time Sasuke got in-between her fights and took her blows. Happiness, when Sasuke sneaked into her room at twilight and then love. Sakura wasn't sure how love had found its way into her heart but it did and like most people in love, she hated seeing Sasuke suffering because he couldn't take the one thing that he really wanted.

Her blood.

"Sasuke-kun please." Sakura begged. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Please…I hate see you suffering." She whispered. He looked at her and passed his cool fingers over her neck.

"I _could_ hurt you." Sasuke said. "You **won't**." she countered. She moved her hair from around her neck and looked at him. "Please."

Sasuke bent his head down and let his breathe fan her neck again like the first time when they met. His fangs extracted and he bit down. The red liquid filled his mouth and he found his fill.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered as he pulled away and Sakura just smiled. Yet Sasuke had a gut feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't have done that and he was right.

A late evening when he was going to Sakura's he smelt blood; her blood. Sasuke jumped to her window and smashed it open. Sakura was on the ground lifeless surrounded by ashes. Her gun was in her hands with one bullet left.

"_When you die I will." Sasuke said._

"_Nani? Are you mad?" Sakura asked. She saw the look on Sasuke's face and laughed. _

"_Hn." Sasuke said, "I need you so…." _

_Crystal tears fell from Sakura's jade eyes and she tackled Sasuke into a hug. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." _

"_Ah." Sasuke replied._

He picked up the gun.

**Bam! **

_**Because I can't live without you**_

_**I refuse to make you a monster**_

_**I love you too much to do that**_

_**So I'll die along your side instead**_

In the end the gap between them was too huge for any of them to overcome. He couldn't become human and he refused to make her like him but their actions never when unseen. Someone was watching and that person gave them a second chance to get a happy ending.

One hundred years later

A pinked haired woman was rushing to get a taxi when she collided into a young man. Her files flew into the air and she gasped.

"Kuso!" she shouted. "Hn." The man said.

The both turned to face each other; jade and onyx collided. The man stared at her. He knew this woman but from where.

"Um gomen." She said trying to get back up. The man beat her to it by standing up on his own and giving her his hand. She was wondering the same thing like he was. Had she met his man before? She felt it in her heart that she did. "Have I met you before?" she asked as she reached out for his hands.

The moment they touched, pictures painted their minds.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms not caring who saw him. Sakura broke down crying because she saw everything including him taking his own life like he said he would when she was gone.

"Baka you should have lived." She shouted. Sakura pulled away from his shoulder and looked at Sasuke through teary jade eyes. He looked the same except now he had more color on his face.

Sakura reached out and touched his cheeks. He was warm this time around. Sakura leaned closer to his till their foreheads were touching.

"There was something I really wanted to do back then." Sakura whispered and then she kissed him.

**Because you deserve that much **

**My forbidden fruit**

**You took your life for me**

**And I'll always love you**

**I'm yours**

And now this time there was nothing stopping them from being together.

The End

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I suppose to be working on FIAMW but I got inspired. I'll put a link to the fan art on my profile. Review please.

CherryFlower05


End file.
